Mind Games Part I
by JOE ESCO NIGGA
Summary: Batman is framed by a mystery person who kills with no mercy.


**Welcome everyone to my first fanfiction story. I am just testing out my skill  
so please e-mail me (joeprempeh@hotbot.com) if you like the story and want  
a second one. That and check out my web site:  
http:\\www.joecash4ever.cjb.net  
Thanks! :-D  
**   
**MIND GAMES Part I**  
  
By Joe Prempeh  
  
  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!" Ashley Davis shrieked into the dark night. She was walking  
home with John Vincent, her boyfriend and Andre Smith, a classmate. So far it had been a  
lovely evening. John had taken her to the carnival and even with Andre tagging along, it  
had been very fun. John was very strong, therefore she had won many stuffed animals and  
other various prizes. They were walking home and Andre kept making her laugh. She held  
onto John's arm and gazed in his eyes. He had a small smile on his face and his face was  
covered with lipstick marks she has offered to show her appreciation._ I love Gotham City,_  
she decided,_ and John too._ She hugged the precious teddy bear that John had won her  
and shivered as the wind chilled her back.  
  
"Did you see the way all the ladies was checking me out ova there?" Andre  
exclaimed. "A few actually fainted!"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh," Ashley smiled. "Women were actually jumping out of rides trying  
to land in your arms!"  
  
"Yup," Andre grinned. "This one girl actually tried to---" He stopped as he  
bumped into a dark shadow of a man. "Excuse me, sir, didn't see you there," he  
apologized.  
  
It looked at him with red evil eyes. Then it turned around and noticed John and  
Ashley. It opened its hand. In it was a blood-red rose. "Is that your girlfriend?" it asked in  
a low voice.  
  
John didn't like the sound of the man. He gripped Ashley harder and replied, "Uh,  
yeah," he said. "Excuse us, please."  
  
John tried to walk away from the man, but the man stepped back in front of them,  
his red eyes glowing. "Well, why don't you buy her a rose?" he proposed.  
  
Ashley attempted to smile nervously. "I'm okay," she told him. "I just want to get  
home."  
  
"That's okay," the man said. "But you won't be going home in a while."  
"Look, I'll buy the damn rose, all right?" John slapped a 10 in the man's hand and  
grabbed the rose, ignoring the pain the pricks inflicted. "Is that enough?"  
  
"Yeah, is it?" Andre asked.  
  
The old man's eyes opened wider and he pointed a finger at Ashley. "No, John, it  
is not. Kill the girl. Kill her."  
  
John suddenly shook his head, trying to clear his mind. His head was getting  
clouded and dizzy. He became temporarily deaf . All he could hear was_ Kill her. Kill her.  
Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. _It got so loud, blood started to trickle out of his ears.  
His eyes turned the same dark red color as the man's and he turned to face his beloved  
girl, Ashley.  
  
Ashley cried out when she saw his face. "John, baby, let's go," she pleaded with  
him.  
  
He shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I'm sorry." He tackled her and began  
punching her in her chest, face, anywhere while she cried out and screamed with pain.  
Over and over and over and over. When he got up, his shirt was drenched with blood and  
Ashley's eyes were closed with dark-red bloodstains everywhere. His mind became  
unclouded as he asked the man, "May I go home now?"   
  
The man nodded and John calmly walked down the street.  
  
The man turned to Andre. "Now it's your turn," he grinned.  
  
Andre screamed, "No, you can't make me!" He ran into the street as fast as he  
could and looked back. The man just stared after him. Andre started to laugh. _Hell, I   
might get away, he thought._ He ran across the street when suddenly a car turned its  
headlights on him. He didn't stop screaming until he was crushed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Batman landed on the roof where the Bat signal shone into the sky. Robin landed  
right beside him and together they walked inside to Gordon's office. Gordon was typing  
behind his desk when he looked up and noticed the two coming in._ Damn, I'm dumb, he  
thought. They get me every time._ He reached in his desk and took out an 9mm glock. He  
slipped it in his belt and radioed in the S.W.A.T. team surrounding the building._ "This is  
Gordon calling from location 86. Do you copy?" "Yes, we hear you nice and clear.  
Over." "Batman is here together with Robin. Get ready." "Roger."_  
  
Batman and Robin swooped into Gordon's office where Gordon was acting his  
best to look normal. "I knew you'd come."  
  
Batman came up to Gordon. "Any more info that I need to know about?" he asked  
Gordon.  
  
Gordon frowned and faced Batman squarely in the face. "Don't play those bullshit  
games with me, Batman."  
  
Robin looked up, surprised. "What bullsh---"  
  
Batman covered Robin's mouth. _Somehow kid's got the idea just because he's a  
mini-hero, he can swear, Batman thought._ He told Gordon, "I don't know what you're  
talking about, Commissioner. Can you cue me in?"  
  
"Must we go through this?" Gordon demanded. "Fine. When Vincent and Davis  
were picked up they both said it was Batman. Batman did this to me. Batman!" He  
slammed his fist on his desk. "We also have eye-witness reports from highly respected  
citizens who claim that they saw you commit the murders! And Smith is missing. So make  
it simple, okay? Confess and they might let you off easier."  
  
Robin lost his temper. "Hey, that's unfair and you know it. How do you know it  
wasn't the Mad-Hatter or some copycat criminal?"  
  
"Look, kid, the Mad-Hatter is in jail."  
  
"So, a few reports doesn't make it Batman!"  
  
"Look, were you on duty with him around 11:30 PM yesterday?"  
  
"No, but ---  
  
"Well then, you don't have a reason not to suspect him!" Gordon sighed and held  
up a signed paper. "Batman, we have a warrant for your arrest. Surrender now! We have  
the place covered!"  
  
Batman moved closer to Gordon. "Now, do you really think I committed these  
crimes? Gordon, you know my story. I would never---"  
  
Gordon pulled out the 9mm. "Don't come one more step!" He yelled, his old eyes  
never wavering.  
  
Batman shruged and followed his command. "You too, Robin!" Gordon ordered.  
Robin sighed but trusted Batman and gave in.  
  
"That's right, keep 'em there. And don't try any funny business or I assure you..."  
Gordon was reaching for his radio when Batman and Robin both ran and dived out the  
window.  
  
Gordon shouted into his radio with spit flying everywhere. _"The suspect is outside  
the left window! Shoot! I repeat, shoot! Don't let him get away, dammit!"_  
  
Outside was hell. Sharp-shooters and snipers shot at the Dark Knight as he flew   
through the night sky. He flew past them and could hear the bullets whiz by him. Robin  
followed Batman as they barely made it to the Batcave.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The next two weeks were terrible. Tabloids and the local news declared Batman a  
murderer and dangerous. Four more bloody murders happened of the same kind and  
Batman was blamed for both of them. Worst of all, an Anti-Batman group formed that  
called themselves "The GCSAVERS" (The Gotham City Savers). They preached against  
Batman and burned pictures and statues of him. The club quickly grew and by the first   
few weeks there were over 150 members. The leader, Nicholas Hall, even went as far as  
to blame him for turning people into criminals. A local channel aired their meetings and  
ratings zoomed. The group decided to form "B-DAY" on June 31, a day where they will  
all come out, recruit new members, and plan the destruction of Batman. All Batman could  
do is wait.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Batman sighed. It was June 31, and he could tell it would've been a nice day to be  
flying around but he was the #1 hunted man in the state, maybe even America. It would  
been suicidal to do that. He decided to wait and watch B-DAY, which will be broadcasted  
on 12 different channels live. Maybe the real killer will leave some clues for him to pick up  
on.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Nicholas Hall was in his air-conditioned office. His hair was groomed and he had  
on a slick black suit. He was revising his speech when he looked up and saw a shadow of a  
man. "Excuse me, sir, who let you in?"  
  
The man smiled and took off his hood.  
  
"You!" Nicholas exclaimed.  
  
The man nodded, red eyes glowing.  
  
Nicholas sniffed the air. "I smell gasoline. Wait!" His face looked as if he saw a  
ghost. "You're not gonna--- please don't----"  
  
The shadow of a man disappeared as the room erupted into flames.  
**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**  
  
**The End (for now)****  
  
Author's note: How you luv that? Pretty good for a first story, huh? Wanna see more  
good stuff? Come to my site: www.joecash4ever.cjb.net I promise you will not regret.  
Have a good time at my site and join the mailing list.  
Meanwhile...  
  
****Coming soon: Wanna see who the killer is? Maybe it's even Batman, the twisted side of him? Or is it some supervillian with psyhic powers? E-mail me at joeprempeh@hotbot.com and convince me to make Part II! Until then.... PEACE!**  
  
  
  



End file.
